Heroes
A Hero is a special unit which can fight in the Arena and must be placed on a Hero Base to be used in raids, Dungeons or Here Be Monsters. Every Hero starts at (Star) level 1 and is granted a random Talent next to their standard Skill. Heroes can level up and gain Experience in raids, Dungeons and Here Be Monsters. At every 20th level a Star Upgrade must be purchased, otherwise the Hero won't gain any more level. Heroes can be purchased and upgraded in the Heroes Altar. You can buy Heroes with three different Resources: * Honor Badges: Gambling, gives a high chance to receive a Slime or Ordinary Hero, there is also a small chance that you can get an Elite Hero and an extremely low (nearly zero) chance of getting a Legendary Hero. (not recommended). * Gems: Gambling, gives a very high chance to receive an Elite Hero, about a 10% chance to receive a Gelatinous Champion and about a 5% chance to receive a Legendary Hero. However, there is also a small chance that you can get an Ordinary Hero. (recommended) * Shards: Selection, you can choose the hero you want. (recommended) Heroes cannot be stacked, i.e. You can't have two of the same Hero fighting/defending which are placed on Hero Bases, but you can have duplicate heroes in Garrison Towers. Sacrifice Sacrifice Heroes are used to increase other Heroes skill levels. They can't be used in battles or Garrison. Ordinary Ordinary Heroes have the lowest stats, but are cheap and therefore good for beginners. They can introduce the player into the game but they are not strong. Elite Elite Heroes have mediocore stats. Some of them are even on par with Legendary Heroes. Legendary Legendary Heroes have the highest stats and are the strongest Heroes. Some of them can only be obtained by Gem rolls or in-game purchases, which are Pumpkin Duke, Snowzilla, Cupid, and Spirit Mage. Not released There are some heroes not yet released,but there are clues, for example the "Captain" is on the Loading Screen V1.2.24 and 1.2.25 as seen in the image below. In fact, Pumpkin Duke has been the new model of Pirate Captain since Halloween event, but now there are some rumors about Pirate Captain being a completely new and different hero from Pumpkin Duke that will be released in the future. Unerilath is a new heroe coming this April, there aren't much to say about to this legendary dispite its godly ability! The Unerilath ability, Curse, deals 30% of Max HP and heals himself 20%of DMG delt. This hero will aquired by rolling gems and for 8000 shards. Cires is another new heroe, its ability, Rising Undead, revives the nearest heroe with 50% of max HP. Detailed Information * Complete Hero List * Hero Comparison * Detailed Information about Experience, Stars, Skills, Energy and Talents External links * Hiring Heroes With HBs, Stats and Odds, Castle Clash Forum - I Got Games, (September 26, 2013). Notes Sources: * Stats Calculator, Castle Clash Forum * Heroes introduction (updated edition) (will be updated), Castle Clash Forum Gallery Category:Heroes